Bridge Over Troubled Water
by samlovescows
Summary: Seeking a rebellious lifestyle in not-so-rough Wilmington, Delaware, Charlotte's neglectful mother ships her to Tulsa, Oklahoma to live with her father and see if she can really handle the path she chose. What happens when Bambi meets a group of greasers who are just as troubled as she is? Will she play it cool? Or will she lose her cool? BEFORE & DURING THE EVENTS OF THE NOVEL!
1. Chapter 1

The sunset filled the entire sky with the deep color of rubies, setting the clouds ablaze. She sat in the corner of the diner on a barstool, her face shiny with sweat after cleaning the place from top to bottom. The Dingo was never crowded on Mondays, even in the summer, but today was exceptionally bleak, giving her enough time to reinvent the place. When she arrived a few days prior, it was filthy; the walls were splattered with God-only-knows-what, dust bunnies huddled in the corners and cracks in the floor, and crumbs were scattered across the tables. Her father told her that The Dingo was a hotspot amongst greasers - she didn't quite know what that meant, but it seemed to make some sense.

She wiped her clammy hands on the pockets of her grease-stained apron and lit up a damp cigarette. She was trying to quit. Her mother had always warned her that it was an awful habit, but she simply couldn't; instead, she just did it when no one was looking to avoid judgment. Taking a drag, the familiar feeling filled her lungs and relief immediately flowed through her body from her chest to her head to her feet. Her brain was pounding.

"Charlotte!" the unfamiliar voice called from the kitchen.

Startled, she pressed the lit cigarette against her grey, button-up blouse, burning a hole in the fabric, and shoved the butt into the pocket on her apron. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the building and she adjusted herself anxiously as they approached her. Shuffling across the room, she tripped over the rug and landed flat on her stomach.  
A loud ' _Oof'_ escaped her lips and her face reddened. Embarrassed, she quickly leapt onto her feet and straightened herself out.

A bellowing laughter came from the door. Her father was leaning against the frame with a toothy grin plastered on his face, "No wonder they call you Bambi," he chuckled. His scruffy face and tired eyes made him look much older than he was. In truth, her father was only thirty-three years old. He was still in high school when her mom got pregnant and they both dropped out to raise her. Her chest ached with guilt when she wondered where her parents would be if it wasn't for her.

The redness in her cheeks deepened and she flashed a shy smile at the man. She tucked a strand of her mud-colored hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. It took every ounce of willpower in to her restrain from fidgeting with the hem of her skirt in discomfort. She never really knew how to carry herself around adults. It seemed they were always out to get her, to tell her she was acting up, just as her mother always did.

He continued, "I just came to tell you that we're closing shop for the night. Hoods usually pile in after sun down and I don't want you havin' too much fun quite yet," he laughed and reached over to muss her hair. "You'll be a grease before ya know it," he grimaced and gestured to her mini skirt, "Just gotta put ya in some blue jeans." She chuckled softly at her dad's remark, averted her gaze to the ground and toyed with the corner of the dust-covered rug. She'd forgotten to vacuum.

"Alright, I'll lock up." Her voice was thick and cool, like the first mouthful of ice cream after a hot summer's day.

The man turned on his heel and exited the room. Shortly after he did so, the door chimed open and a loud, bustling group of young men piled in and plopped down at the table by the window. The sun had completely gone down at this point and she swore she heard the crickets chirping outside over the ruckus they were causing.

"I got a five finger discount on this," a redhead laughed as he thumbed through what looked like a Playboy magazine from where she was standing. "Take a look at this broad," he pointed to the paper. Some of the boys gaped, some cackled, and some looked distraught. Observing the disturbing scene before her, she leaned up against the counter and cleared her throat. At once, they all turned to face her. She was a looker, with long brown hair, and eyes the color of the afternoon sky.

"You lost, doll?" a tall, silver-haired boy spoke up. A smirk grew on his face like a nourished plant at the break of dawn when the first rays of sunlight peak over the horizon.

"What's it to ya, _doll_?" she mocked. An equally passive/aggressive smirk manifested on her face. Losing all interest in his porno magazine, the redhead adverted his attention to the scene unfolding before him. He howled with laughter at her sarcasm. The four other boys shuffled uncomfortably in their seats.

"I just couldn't help but notice that you look lost. Maybe you walked across the tracks, couldn't find your way in the dark. Sue me for trying t'help."

"C'mon Dal. Why'd ya gotta do this every time we go out?" a soft-spoken boy augmented. His gaze never left the table when he spoke. The girl furrowed her brows both in anger and confusion and pushed herself off the counter.

"Listen here, hood," she started, pointing a shaky finger in his face. "If it means that much to you, my old man owns this dump and I was shipped out here to live with him. I-I'm not lost or whatever so why don't you just shut your trap."

"Well, isn't that sad," the young man, who she presumed was named Dally, pestered on. He stood and faced her, puffing his chest out in an effective attempt to look tough. At an unfortunate height of five-foot-two, she was swallowed by his figure.

"Dally knock it off, she's shakin'," demanded a handsome young man with eyes the color of freshly brewed coffee. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had a really beautiful, loyal girlfriend. Back home, guys looked like him, sure, but they were _not_ blessed with his charming Cheshire-cat grin. She would've killed to have a man like him on her arm.

"Yeah Dal, c'mon, hang loose. Let's go somewhere else." The young boy with seafoam colored eyes and slicked back hair fiddled with the napkin on the table in discomfort. She decided he was probably the nicest out of all of them.

Despite both efforts to get him to cool it, Dally was persistent. His menacing figure approached her, a scowl masked out his previously amusing expression. Once he had her up against the wall in a newly clean corner he busted out laughing. The look on her face read frightened, then angry, then confused.

"As if I'd hurt Bernie's kid. He'd have my head."

"It's not like you ain't always lookin' for a fight anyway Dal," the redhead joked, earning a chuckle from the girl in the corner and loud laughs from the rest of his gang. Bambi's face softened as soon as she realized she was in no immediate danger.

"What's all the ruckus…" Bernie mumbled as he groggily walked into the room. This was always the downside of living above The Dingo; he'd been forced to get up in the dead of the night to investigate noisy teenagers on multiple occasions. A few times he'd even had to break up a fight. His eyes widened as they landed upon the Curtis gang seated in the front of the restaurant.

"What're you kids doin' here this late? Checkin' out my daughter or somethin'?" His eyes fell on the Playboy magazine. "Better not have shown her none o' that."

"We were just ordering some Cokes," Dally replied, slipping his hands into his pockets.

The older man sighed, "We're closed for the night so flake off. C'mon, get outta here." He shooed the gang with his handkerchief.

"C'mon Bernie, don't be lame," the redhead whined. "We were just messin' 'round."

"Don't make me repeat myself," he said with the utmost fire in his voice. "You can come back in tomorrow but if I see any of you loitering around my daughter you're gonna hear it."

Dally sighed and flung the door open, "What an ass." The other boys trailed behind him, a parade of echoing sighs one after the other.

Bernie pointed at his daughter who stared at the door in amusement. "Don't you dare think 'bout gettin' involved with kids like that. They're nothin' but trouble. Your old lady'd have a frenzy." He planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm goin' up to bed in a few, you should probably crash too."

"Yeah. Well, my _old lady_ could kiss it."

"Hey! You know that's screwed up," he carelessly scolded and chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. Having him actually looking out for her warmed her heart. When things got rough back home with her mother, she'd send him letters. On her birthday, he'd send her gifts. That was the extent of their father/daughter relationship until now. "Night."

"G'night." He pat her head and headed upstairs for the night.

Although Bambi wasn't sure of her impression of the boys, she felt the room was unsettlingly quiet without them there. She wished they would've properly introduced themselves. Deciding she _should_ crash for the night, Bambi made her way in the back of the diner and up the stairs to the small room at the end of the hallway. Her father had set it up for her. The walls were a dusty rose color and a cream colored blanket sat unmade on the frameless bed centered in the room in front of the only window. A dresser stood on each side.

She flung herself on her bed and pulled out her diary. Nobody had known she had it. The cover was navy blue and the pages were bordered with little stars and moons; she'd lifted it from a convenience store when she was nine or ten. The pages were the holders of all her secrets. She wrote about her mother and all the rich men she brought home. She wrote about school and her friends back home. And tonight, she wrote about her father, cleaning The Dingo, and meeting the mischievous group of boys. If anyone found it, she'd never show her face again.

* * *

"Walk a bit faster Pone," Dally demanded and hustled along the dark sidewalk. It was a delightful evening, the sky was sprinkled with stars.

No answer came from Ponyboy, not even a glance. He was absentmindedly kicking a rock along the sidewalk.

"Jesus, it's like you're askin' for Darry to have your head."

Sodapop came up behind him and slung his arm around his shoulder, "It's alright Pony, he's just bummed he got told off by that fox."

Two-Bit snorted, "Candyass."

"Hey, shut it, will you?" Dally fired, "I ain't bummed about nothin'. And I sure as hell ain't a candyass."

The gang arrived at the Curtis house moments later. Darry was seated on the front porch, a scowl on his face. Ponyboy's heart leapt. He'd already had enough for the day; he was too tired to argue.

"Where the hell have you been?" the older man grimaced. "I coulda been sleepin' Pony! When're you gonna start using your head?"

Ponyboy kept his eyes locked on a stain on his shoes. He twiddled his thumbs and dug a hole in the lawn with his toes. He knew that answering would only cause more trouble.

Sodapop came up from behind him along with the rest of the gang. He placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it Darry, he was out at The Dingo with us."

Darry muttered a few curses under his breath and went back into the house making sure he slammed the door behind. It was always Soda who cooled his temper.

"Jonnycake you gon' stay the night?" Soda asked.

The boy with jet black hair shook his head, "I gotta make an appearance at home before my parents start rentin' my room out to bums."

"I'll walk him. Lord knows this kid is scared of what lurks in the dark. Don't wanna find him in an alley tomorrow morning delusional and pissin' his pants," Two-Bit cackled and pat Johnny on the head. He slung an arm around the small boy and and they left. The others could faintly hear Two-Bit laughing at his own jokes as they walked away.

"I actually think I'll crash here if that's alright with the big guy," Dally said and gestured towards the house. "Got nowhere better to be anyways." He took a long drag of his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and putting it out under his feet.

"Hell, I'll never hear the end of it from Darry, for Christ's sake," Pony complained as the remaining three boys hustled into the Curtis house. Ponyboy made a beeline for the bedroom and softly closed the door shut behind him. He didn't like to be bothered at night, especially when he was reading. Which, knowing him, he probably was.

"So what'd you think of her, anyway?" Soda asked Dally as he plopped onto the sofa, a cloud of dust arising from the fabric, and cracked open a beer.

"Not my type," Dally stated matter-of-factly. He took the open seat next to Soda. "Or should I say - ' _what's it to ya?_ '" A dry laugh escaped his lips as he thought of her trembling figure and wide eyes spitting curses in his face like a sailor. She was like a drunk, aggressive deer caught in headlights.

"I think I wanna see her again," Soda admitted. The gold-haired boy pointlessly flipped through stations on the radio beside the couch; there was never anything good on at this hour. After cringing at a few fuzzy stations he settled on shutting it off. Soda was typical to fall in love too quickly. He'd still been caught up on Sandy since she left. He was taking their time apart pretty hard. Who could blame him? She a natural beauty. "She's a gone girl. Great eyes."

"Great _ass_ ," Dally snorted. Sodapop shot him a disapproving look and chugged the rest of his beer. "Hey, speakin' of chicks, what's up with Pony and that blonde broad he's always hangin' 'round. What's her name? Mary?"

Soda laughed and got up off the couch. "Not sure. He doesn't talk 'bout stuff like that much. For Christ's sake that kid never stops shruggin'."

Dally raised his eyebrows.

"Anyways, I've got the morning shift at the DX. Night Dal." He placed the empty beer can on the wooden side-table and flicked off the lamp.

Dally sprawled out on the couch, his right arm dangled off the side, and shut his eyes. He should've been in Sylvia's bed right then but she'd been giving him a really hard time. Dally wasn't sure if he even loved her. Sometimes he thought he just used her for sex. He had to admit, she was pretty fine arm candy, but when he had to listen to her yap about shoes and other nonsense, he wanted to hang himself.

Right now, though, he longed for the tenderness of her smooth, hot skin under his chapped lips. He wanted to run his hands along her curves. He wanted to make her smile. Something about the Curtis' couch made Dally lonely. Maybe it's because deep down, he knew he wasn't missed or wanted anywhere else. He turned onto his side and faced the dark abyss that, during the day, was flooded with friends and laughter.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and tried to close his eyes once more.

In his mind was a girl with long, brown hair that reminded him of a mudslide and a pair of electric blue eyes. She had a frightening façade painted on her face, but an exhausted look in her eyes. She had her hand on her hip and her pointer finger in his face.

" _Listen hood."_ He could almost hear her mature, jagged voice. It sounded just like a crackling fire in the middle of autumn.

God, she ticked him off. If he ever had to see her again, he'd probably lose his cool. Dallas Winston hated girls like her. The wannabe kind, the stuck-up kind. She always had her nose in the air and her hands on her hips like a know-it-all. She tried acting tuff but Dally saw right through it. He saw her weak spots. God, he wanted to show her where that act could lead her.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. He wished his mind wouldn't wander like that. It always ended up in the most undesirable places. He blocked out the images of her from tiptoeing back into his brain by forcing himself to count sheep until he fell asleep.

* * *

Hello! Thank you to everyone who made it through the first chapter! I know there isn't much substance yet, but I'm just trying to set up the plot and ease Bambi into the story. I hope I did okay! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I take criticism as well as compliments so don't be afraid to (politely) tell me I suck. Haha. See you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The brisk, early July air caressed her face and tousled her hair as she brewed a pot of coffee in preparation for the morning hoard. Her dad had her working shifts before noon because that was usually when elderly couples would stop in for a cup of coffee. He didn't want his seventeen year old daughter breaking up fights between buff greaser guys when she could barely stand on her own two feet when she wasn't focused.

The diner was quiet and relaxed. An old man sat at a booth, engulfed in the paper, occasionally sipping away at his hot mug of black coffee. A young mother chewed on a piece of toast and softly spoke to the gurgling baby in the stroller beside her. The room smelled nutty, like toasted bagels and freshly brewed joe.

The familiar jingle of the door opening stopped Bambi from humming along with the radio as she wiped down the counter with a dirty rag. She looked up and her ocean blue eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones.

"Morning. Welcome to The Dingo." She flashed a warm smile at the boy. His straw-colored hair looked even brighter under the Tulsa sun.

He shot her a puzzled glance. "Either you're not the same girl I met yesterday or you've completely lost your head." He raised his brow and leaned across the bar counter.

"Neither," she chuckled while drying dishes. "It's amazing what a few refreshing hours of sleep and some sunshine could do for a person, huh?"

"I guess so," he lost his train of thought as he toyed with loose strings on the sleeve of his plaid flannel.

"Sorry the gang came bargin' in after closing and made a big scene." Bambi was half listening to him. She was on her tip-toes trying to reach the top shelf that housed all the plates.

"If you're referring to that _ape_ , don't worry about it. I was pretty out of line too," she reassured him, still struggling. Soda hopped the counter and took the plates out of her possession, putting them back on the rack with ease. She huffed in defeat.

"Don't sweat it, Shrimp," he said amusingly and rested a hand on her shoulder. Her face burned scarlet at his touch and she let out a nervous laugh.

Shrugging him off, she extended her hand. "It's uh, Bambi, actually."

"Sodapop Curtis." He took her sweaty hand in his and gave it a brief, light squeeze. His father taught him that you never shake a girl's hand too hard if you wanted to make a good impression.

"Sodapop," she snorted, "Where'd you get that nickname from?"

"It's _not_ a nickname." He pretended to look offended, but she could tell he'd had this conversation many times. "It's printed in black and white on my birth certificate. I could show you sometime."

She was baffled. "You're shittin' me. Sodapop is your real name?"

Soda sat down on a barstool. "My dad was a real loon," he chuckled. "Big imagination."

She placed two Cokes on the counter and took the seat next to him. "Oh. Well I'll be damned. That sure is something," she said dreamily as she rested her head in her hand. She stared outside the window and watched people pass by. A young man who looked vaguely familiar laughed alongside a pregnant beauty. She could tell the two were really in love. "My real name is Charlotte. My dad is an alcoholic." They both snickered. He couldn't help but notice what a natural beauty she was. Even her unbrushed hair managed to curl around her face in the right way.

Soda sipped his Coke and checked his watch, "Shoot. I hate to leave so soon but my break at work ends in three." He dug deep in his pockets and threw a quarter on the counter. "For the Cokes. Keep the change."

She smiled and thanked him as he got out of the seat and put his 'DX' baseball cap over his slicked back hair. She picked her already scabbed cuticles as she watched him rush towards the door.

As he was heading out, he turned back around on his heel. "You know, me and a few of the guys are going to the drive-in later. You should stop by. They're playin' My Fair Lady. Seems like something a girl like you'd be into."

Her face faded red like a chameleon on a brick roof and she swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah. But I- I don't know my way around here since I'm new."

He shrugged. "No biggie, I'll swing by to pick you up at around seven."

Sweat beaded along her forehead and she wiped it with the sleeve of her navy blue blouse. "Yeah, uh... just take my number so you could call me or something." She got up and began to make her way to a rack of napkins on the counter, tripping over her own feet halfway there. Soda caught her before she ended up with a mouthful of musty carpet. Her cheeks burned hotter than a stovetop. His eyes grew wide with amusement - like a child's at a candy store. His gaze was enough to make her shiver.

"Bambi…" He stifled a laugh. "I think I get it now." She playfully slapped him in the chest in a failed attempt to hide her embarrassment.

The golden-haired boy flashed her a charming smile, still gripping her elbow to keep her from face-planting the ground. He was intimidatingly handsome. His glowing, childlike eyes and Cheshire grin sat boldly on his angular face. "I'll just honk. You take it easy." He let her go and she immediately struggled to regain her balance without support.

"See you later…" she pointlessly muttered. It was too quiet for him to hear. As soon as the door shut behind Soda, she felt the eagerness rise in her chest like heartburn. She laughed in disbelief and bolted up the backstairs, mindful of her steps.

"Dad!" she shrieked. Her dad bursted out of his room urgently.

"A fight this early? Are you kiddin'?"

She froze. "Uh no." She smoothed her hands over her skirt. "Nevermind." She really needed to make a few girlfriends in Tulsa before she accidentally told her father something real personal.

Bernie crinkled his forehead. "Oh. Well, alright. Let me know if anything does happen..." She heard him mumble as he retreated back to his room and closed the door.

* * *

The evening was windy and cool. Bambi sat in the car beside Sodapop. A popular Elvis song was playing softly on the radio and she tapped her thighs swiftly to the beat. She'd occasionally steal glances of the handsome man beside her. She loved the way he drove, with one hand on the wheel, one out the window - his eyes were fixated on the road.

"You know I've never been to a drive-in theater before," she admit. Soda glanced at her in disbelief. "They're really sparse where I'm from."

"You're in for a treat then." He smiled politely at her, making her stomach flip. "I mean, you can't hear a thing, but it's more of an experience than anything else."

She smiled in response as they pulled into the drive-in. Gravel crunched underneath the tires of Soda's Pontiac as they hunted for a parking spot. The drive-in was crowded - nothing like she expected it to be. Cars were parked in jagged clusters behind crooked rows of seats. She thought it was strange that the cars seemed to be divided by class - a group of Mustangs and Cadillacs occupied by girls and boys in flashy, expensive clothes were parked on the right of a group of clunky, souped-up cars surrounded by familiar-looking folk. Bambi worried she stood out on the left side in a blue floral sundress. The smell of smoke overpowered the scent of buttery popcorn swirling around in the atmosphere. The movie had yet to start - all the kids and families mingled below a blank screen.

After blowing last week's paycheck on tickets and drinks, Soda settled on a parking space in the front behind the seats. He would've made her sneak in like he always did with the gang, but he wanted to impress her.

He rolled the windows down, allowing the fresh Tulsa air to fill his car, and slung an arm out. "Where're you from, anyway?" Sodapop broke the silence with a grin. "I'll have to pay a visit if all the girls are as good lookin' as you." Every little thing he did was charming. It was strange how a man could make a woman feel, she noted - tingly and warm. Back home, Bambi only paid attention to boys to spite her mother.

"Wilmington." Her gaze was fixated on the still-blank screen.

"Where's that?"

Giggling at his ignorance, Bambi shifted her eyes to look at him. "Delaware. Up North."

"You mean that really big city?" He said on a whim and hoped she wouldn't recognize his stupidity.

"Yep," she nodded. Soda was surprised; he didn't know a thing about geography. For all he knew, Wilmington, Delaware could've been in Europe.

"I've never stepped a foot out of Oklahoma," he sighed and flipped through the fuzzy stations on his car radio. "So you're a city girl, huh?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she teased. He smirked and shifted his body to face her. "I'm no city slicker, I was born here. Right in the heart of Oklahoma," she stated matter-of-factly, a twang in her voice and a dreamy look in her eyes. "My folks stopped loving each other after I was born, though. So my old lady raised me in Wilmington," she chuckled. Noticing her fidget in her seat, Soda changed the subject.

"Whaddya do for fun?"

Perking up, she blushed as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I really like reading. I wanna write sci-fi novels when I grow up. Like, the sort with aliens and stuff."

Excitement sparked in Soda's eyes. "You should try talkin' to my kid brother. He's really into that sorta thing." Just as he finished his sentence, the film began rolling on the screen. Bambi watched out the window as all the kids scrambled to their cars and seats.

"I think it's fascinating," she murmured during the opening credits.

They were quiet throughout most of the movie. Occasionally, Soda would steal glances at Bambi, making her blush. It was a peaceful date, until a bag of popcorn was catapulted at Soda's car, exploding on his windshield. Bambi leapt in her seat and, absentmindedly, let out a loud yelp. Soda groaned.

"Does that happen often?" She giggled, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

He shrugged. "It's probably just some Socs." Aggravation rang clear in his voice.

"Shouldn't you go investigate?"

"Nah," he half-smiled. "They'll get bored and leave us alone."

Absent-mindedly, he slung an arm around the back of the seat. Bambi's face grew hot but Soda didn't seem to notice. Just as the the film absorbed the couple's attention, a cup of soda was flung at the side of the vehicle. The liquids splashed inside the car and onto Soda's sleeve.

He let out an exhausted chuckle and ran a hand through his greased back hair, "Guess I should go see what this is all about, huh?" She nodded as he exited the car. Pulling out a pack of Marlboro's, she lit a fresh one between her lips. She puffed away at it until she overheard the conversation happening behind the car. Nervously, she tossed the cigarette out the window.

"I can't believe it man…You could have any girl in Tulsa and you chose _that_ crazy broad?" The voice was sharp and hoarse and sounded very familiar. To no avail, she tried adjusting the rearview mirror to eavesdrop. The voices died out as laughter erupted. Bambi's eyes grew wide with shock as a very angry Sodapop, covered in a thick layer of what looked like vanilla ice cream, strolled towards the window.

"I'll be back. Just gonna go wash up." She bit her lip to hold back her laughter. "Unless of course you wanna clean it off for me." He winked and her whole body felt hot. It wasn't rare for Soda to try and embarrass a girl. In fact, he felt liberated when he got a reaction out of one.

"I- uh- I…," she stumbled over her words, unsure of what to say.

Soda smiled genuinely. If he smiled like that all the time, flashing his crooked teeth, she'd always be speechless. "I'm only kiddin'."

Bambi exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She picked at her nails for what seemed like three whole minutes before a figure approached the door. Thinking it was Soda, she greeted the masculine shape with a warm smile. Much to her disappointment, she was met with a pair of cold, blue eyes and a devilish grin.

"What's a girl like you doin' at the Nightly Double all by her lonesome?" Bambi winced at the tone of his voice. It was deep and lustful.

"You're blitzed."

Dally stumbled into the car and shut the door behind him. He leaned across the seat and put an arm around her, brushing the tips of his fingers on the top of her breast causing Bambi to shiver.

Exhaling slowly, he slurred, "And _you're_ cute."

Ignoring his lecherous gaze, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Scowling, she shrugged his heavy arm off her shoulder. "Get your hands off of me!" His menacing laughter cut thick through the tension in the vehicle. She could feel his eyes burning holes in her skin like fire. Anxiously, Bambi bounced her leg and chewed hard at the dead skin on her lips.

Noticing her nervousness, he continued to toy with her. This time, caressing her cheek. "C'mon babe, don't be shy-"

"And how about _you_ quit being so _lewd_!" She shouted, disgust rang in her voice. She didn't understand how anyone in thier right mind could hang around such trash. She watched as he fumbled with his lighter in an attempt to light a half-smoked, crumbled cigarette. "For Christ's sake, would it kill you to just be nice?"

"Oh, stop groanin'," he took a long drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in her face, "Nobody around here is _nice_. Get used to it." Bitterness rose in his voice.

"If it means anything, _you're_ the only scumbag I've met so far!"

He raised his brow and flicked the butt of his cigarette on her lap. Shooting him a dirty look, she quickly brushed it off. He cleared his throat.

"Obviously you haven't been 'round." Once more, he tried to wrap an arm around her. This time, she didn't bother to remove it, deciding that ignoring him was a better option. "It's probably for the best, babe- a whiny brat like you couldn't handle folks around here." She scoffed and her ears burned with fury.

"Oh! _Pity me_! I'm _so_ hurt." She scoffed.

They were yelling louder than the movie at this point. People couldn't restrain from peeking into the car and giggling with their friends as they walked by. Bambi knew she was being judged, but right now, she couldn't have cared less. All she wanted was for Soda to come back. Maybe he could smack some sense into Dallas.

"And with an attitude like that it's no wonder Soda's takin' his time!"

" _Christ_!" She interjected. Her face glowed scarlet red as she erupted with frustration. "If you wanna act like this, go ahead! It doesn't bother me none…"

She huffed and turned her body towards the window, watching the couple in the car over awkwardly enjoying their date. A tall boy with rich, brown hair had his arm slung around a doe-eyed beauty. She was snuggled up against his chest as they watched the movie in complete silence. Bambi didn't quite understand how people could be so enthralled by love- something so fragile seemed pointless to her.

"Hey! Quit actin' tough, got it?" He yelled, his voice jagged and cool, as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to meet his menacing stare. "Shit, it only makes you look stupider." She could smell the bitterness of the alcohol on his breath. "Besides," he started, calming down and nudging her side. Bambi could feel the heat radiating off his body. "If you're so cool and collected then why're you breathing so heavy, huh?"

She turned to face him, pent up anger boiled in her stomach. "Just get lost!"

"Jeez, don't flip your wig...I can take a hint…" He groaned as his staggered out the car, leaving the door open behind him. Bambi huffed as the cool breeze swirled into the vehicle, forming goosebumps on her legs. The newfound silence put her at ease.

No more than a minute later, she was interrupted by a tapping on the glass.  
It was Soda. She was all too glad to see him. When she rolled down the window she noticed he was panting- his hair was wet and tousled and he sported an unbuttoned flannel with nothing underneath. A dripping white shirt was slung over his shoulder.

"I got you a Coke on my way back. Sorry I took so long, they really dirtied me up!"

She laughed nervously, unsure of whether or not she should tell him about what just went down, and thanked him for the Coke. Soda slid into the car and passed her the bottle.

"So how much did I miss?"

"I'm not sure...I- uh- haven't really been paying attention…"

Soda cocked an eyebrow at her like he wanted her to further explain. Whether she didn't understand the gesture or just didn't want to talk, Soda was disappointed that she stayed quiet.

Towards the end of the movie, he grew concerned. From what he knew of her, it wasn't uncommon for Bambi to be quiet, but something about the way she was acting was unsettling. He noticed her begin to shiver, rubbing her arms to keep warm. Almost without thinking, he flung himself over the back of the seat and fumbled around for the old blanket he knew he had in the trunk.

"What're you doing?" Bambi chuckled.

"Lookin' for something."

"What?"

"Ah! There it is!" He pulled out and old, quilted blanket that smelled of mold- likely from rainwater that seeped through the roof of his car. He handed the dingy comforter to Bambi. "You looked cold."

She blushed and shyly wrapped the cover around herself. "Thanks." He flashed her a lopsided grin and the two continued to watch the movie silently until the end.

As the credits rolled, Bambi let out a long yawn. Soda had to dodge her outstretched arms so she wouldn't accidentally punch him in the cheek. She recoiled and snuggled up against the door of his Pontiac. The blanket rested under her chin and her hair fell in wisps across her face. Soda watched her chest rise and fall- he wondered how all girls managed to look so cute when they were exhausted. He remembered once when Sandy got really drunk and fell asleep in his lap. He watched over her fragile body the entire night, blushing when she would stir in fear that she'd wake up and he'd be caught. His heart felt heavy at the thought; he missed her.

"I can feel you staring at me," Bambi mumbled. She peeled one eyelid open and half-smiled at him.

Sodapop was caught off guard.

"Huh? Oh, sorry… we should probably head out."

He started the car and pulled out of the lot.

The car ride was still aside from Bambi's heavy breathing and the unpaved road crackling under the tires. Soda would steal glances at her every chance he could. She resembled a small child curled up in the seat with her head resting in her hands.

The car stopped abruptly in front of the Curtis house, almost causing Bambi to fly from the seat. She rubbed her eyes and flickered them open.

"Did I fall asleep?" She groaned.

Soda chuckled quietly and nodded. "Yeah."

"Shit, sorry," she mumbled groggily and straightened herself out in the seat. "Where are we?"

"My house. I want you come and properly meet the gang- I think you'd like them if you tried."

In reality, Sodapop knew the gang wasn't going to give warm welcomes to a new girl. Especially one like Bambi. He thought maybe Pony would like her enough for her to stick around without feeling uncomfortable. He just wanted her to talk. At this point, he wasn't quite sure if he brought her out because he pitied her or because he really liked her. Sure, she was choice, but she was so uneasy.

"Oh, uh-"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to..." Soda interrupted.

"No...it's just...your friends are a bit-"

"Rude, loud, rowdy. Trust me, I know it _seems_ that way. But underneath it all, they're just a bunch of panty waists." He laughed out loud. Much to his amazement, he even got a small giggle out of the brunette.

"Alright, alright," she sighed. "But if I have to deal with that Dallas again, I'll lose it."

Soda's face grew concerned. "Did he try somethin' with you while I was gone? Is that why you're actin' so rough? I swear I'll-"

Bambi just twiddled her thumbs and shrugged. "It was nothin'. He was just being himself, I guess."

"Yeah, well. He better watch it."

Bambi laughed at Soda's attempt to appear high and mighty. He was probably so small compared to Dally.

"Don't worry about it. I stood up for myself just fine."

She exited the car with a small skip in her step, her whole attitude turned around. Something about seeing the gang again made her excited. Likely, she was just eager to make friends.

She approached the house with Soda at her side. It was a small building, probably built in the early 1930s by the condition. The dingy off-white siding and shingles on the roof were peeling off. The grass was overgrown and the door hung on only one hinge- she imagined how that could've happened.

She clenched her fist around Soda's flannel, now buttoned because of the cold, as they walked up the stairs to keep her balance. Soda walked in first, the door screeching open, and Bambi followed suit.

They were greeted by six boys (and men) surrounding a coffee table covered in playing cards and cigarettes. Assuming they were playing poker, she was eager to join in. She was always good at it when she and her friends played back home. Her eyes wandered around the room- it was a mess, wrappers and crushed beer cans lined the floors and furniture. She itched to clean it up. Bambi locked eyes with Dally and she felt a fire burn in her chest.

Soda cleared his throat and spoke. "Everyone, this is Bambi from The Dingo."

* * *

 **Okay, that's Chapter 2! I'm ending it on a cliffhanger because it was getting pretty long and also it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that! The school year is ending and all my teachers are cramming everything at the last minute. I'll become more frequent as soon as summer break starts, I promise.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Don't forget to fave, follow, & review! It would mean a lot. Stay tuned!**


End file.
